Quiet
by Winter-Rae
Summary: A one shot centered on Kyd Wykkyd and how he perceives things, and the H.I.V.E. Five get a deeper insight into their quiet team mate. Okay why can't you select him in the character list? That's just dumb. Read and Enjoy!


**Quiet**

**Title:** Quiet

**Summary:** A one shot centered on Kyd Wykkyd and how he perceives things, and the H.I.V.E. Five get a deeper insight into their quiet team mate.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, only the idea

**Pairings:** maybe slight Kyd Wykkyd /Angel and Kyd Wykkyd /Jinx if you look hard

**Warnings:** some light language, Gizmo's lovely name calling

**Winter-Rae:** Right so this is my second one shot surrounding a Teen Titans character, the first one was Speedy and this one is around another awesome character, Kyd Wykkyd. I might make this a little series, depends on how well they go over. Enjoy.

* * *

**Quiet**

People often mistook him, not that it bothered him any more as he was used to it by now. He was a criminal after all with dark powers who knew how to use them. To gain what he wanted he used them without holding back, he was a force to be reckoned with. He enjoyed working with his associates doing crimes; the thrill was in nearly getting caught that's what he loved the most. He even allowed himself to be on more than one occasion.

Why you ask? Why let yourself be caught and taken to jail? It was a simple answer really, because they never learned. These people would hunt them and 'put them away' only for them to break out of jail and commit crimes all over again. It was really very hilarious to him. How they bragged about how wonderful their justice system was and how no one was above the law. Yet if that was true how come he always got away?

He was proud to say that no prison could hold him, his gifts saw to that. With a swish of his cape he was gone, less than a second was all he needed to be miles away and out of harm's way. Still he loved to hear the people talk about how there was no way he could escape, this could hold the strongest man they would say. Only to open the door a moment later and see that even if it could hold the strongest man it couldn't hold him.

One such night this happened he let them take him as far as the police station before he disappeared out of the back of the truck. Their looks of confusion and curses of anger made him smile. He stuck around to hear them call out for back up and that they had to search the whole city until he was found. Then they said that he couldn't have gotten far since he was only on foot. There was another laughable thought for him to recall later.

Even on foot he was a powerful foe. Being trained in nearly eight different martial arts and knowing how to handle nearly every weapon known to him was quiet a feat. And he was only 17, not bad. His powers only made what he knew even more lethal, yet he would never take a life. That was a line he was never interested in crossing, let the weirdos and psychopaths do that, he was better, above it all.

Once he grew tired of hearing their confused conversations he left the scene and appeared in front of where he lived with the rest of his team. The H.I.V.E Five would be waiting for him. He looked forward to hearing them all re-tell how they escaped and then press him for his story. While they knew he wouldn't answer them they always asked, especially Billy Numerous and See-More.

He walked into the run down ice cream shop and typed in his excess number on the keypad under the strawberry ice cream jug. The freezer moved aside and he walked down the stairs to the H.I.V.E Five's secret lair. They were, like he knew they would be, waiting for him. Jinx frowned and stalked over to him. She started to jab him in the chest and proceeded to ream him out in front of the others.

"What took you so long?" she demanded, "We were starting to think they caught you? You better stop showing off! If you think I'll come and bust your dumb ass out of prison think again!"

He was generally insulted by both her questions and threats. The questions made him think that she didn't think him capable of looking out for himself and them if needed. It was her threats that un-nerved him the most though. Would she really never help him if he or the others needed it? He frowned at her, a few moments of uncomfortable silence passed between them before she spoke again.

"So how'd you do it this time?" she asked. He grinned and shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"Probably disappeared as soon as they grabbed ya right?" one of the Billys's asked.

"No way," Mammoth said, "He waited until they got him into the car."

"Kyd's got more class then that," See-More added, "Probably waited until they got him all the way to the station, right man?"

Kyd nodded. The youngest member of their group, Gizmo, was hardly amused.

"You're nothing but a snot-faced show-off," he said, "Crud-muncher."

Kyd glared at the small boy daring him to say more. Gizmo fell silent.

"Creeper," he growled.

Yes another insult which bothered him. Was it truly his fault that he couldn't speak? Yes it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them, he would love to have an actual conversation which didn't involve someone filling in his parts for him, he just couldn't. Tragic events in his childhood left him a mute. He never tried to convey any of this to his team as he was sure they all had their share of problems.

There was only one person who did know him and all about his past and that was Angel. He met her while under Brother Blood's teaching. She was his opposite. While he couldn't talk she talked non-stop. He was surprised that she could talk that much and that fast but he loved listening to her. Her voice wasn't high pitched or annoying like some girls. Hers was lower and thoughtful, a welcomed sound to his ears.

It was hard to communicate with her at first but they soon developed their own language you could call it. Mostly looks and gestures until the day came where she asked him if he would tell her about himself. She then held out a pen and a pad of paper. He looked at it, confused for a moment and then took it. He proceeded to write down everything he had wanted to say to her since the first day he met her.

The words weren't a confession of love or anything like that. What he told her was that he loved her company and appreciated her staying by him even though he was 'creepy' as Gizmo would say. She laughed at this and told him that he wasn't creepy at all, just different. She also said that she liked being with him because he was quiet and not annoying and trying to hit on her like other guys did. This made him smile.

He went into telling her about his life; how he was born to two amazing but twisted scientists. Before he was born they had tampered with his DNA which made him look like he did now and then when he was born the government found out about what they had done. On his fifth birthday he watched as men came to his home; killed his father while he and his mother watched and then she was killed next. He never spoke again.

One of the men took pity on him and instead of killing him like he was supposed to, he brought him to his brother who was a monk. The man was killed soon after as it was found out that Kyd let him live. The brother told Kyd this but he didn't hate him for it. He took him in as his son and raised him. Once Kyd was 10 his powers started to develop and the other monks were convinced he was a demon and sent him away.

The man he had called father for five years was devastated at the loss of his son and died of heart failure soon after. Kyd had to sneak into the grounds of the Monastery so he could watch the funeral. After which he lived on the streets committing petty crimes to survive. Until Brother Blood found him and taught him how to control his powers and use them to gain what he wanted out of life, something better.

She read and re-read the story each time a tear rolling down her cheek. He wrote that she shouldn't be sad for him as he was happy now. Now that he had her for a friend anyway. She smiled and said that they would always be friends no matter what. After the destruction of the academy by the Teen Titans they were separated but they kept in touch by letters and transmissions. The letters were better in his mind.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you it ain't gonna happen!" Billy cried out jerking Kyd from his thoughts about his friend. He looked to see Billy and See-More were once again playing video games and yelling at each other about who was going to win. He chuckled to himself and sat on the sofa to watch. His two friends looked at him, Billy tossed him a controller.

"Come on Kyd," he said, "I bet I could kick both your butts!"

"No way!" See-More said. Kyd looked at his controller and picked it up. Soon he was deep in concentration trying to beat Billy. The younger was whooping and hollering that he was gonna win.

After their game they made their dinner. Kyd dealt with it as he was the best cook in the group. He decided on pasta and while he went to work cooking it he listened to Billy and See-More talk.

He loved to hear people talk about anything and everything. He loved the debates the two would get into about who was the best fighter; Robin or Kyd; and then they would fight over who would win in an actual fight. Billy often came up with a good scenario which named Kyd the winner. See-More would process it and have to agree that Billy was right. Then they would look at him and ask his opinion to which he would smile and shrug.

"Come on Kyd," See-More said, "You think if you and Robin fought, one-on-one, with no interruptions could you beat him?"  
He thought for a moment tapping his chin. He wasn't cocky, he knew that Robin was a very good fighter but in reality he had no idea who would win in a fair fight between them. He shrugged again and held out a spoon to the both of them so they could try his cooking and tell him how it was.

"This here's the best tasting sauce I have ever had!" Billy said enthusiastically. Other Billy's started to pop up with their own spoons to try it.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

Kyd shook his head and covered the sauce so they wouldn't eat it all.

"Aww come on Kyd," they whined, "We're hungry!"

Kyd raised an eyebrow at him which silenced him. The dinner was quiet for the most part which bothered him to no end. In all honesty he hated the quiet. Everything about it made him uncomfortable and nervous. Awkward or tension filled silences were the worst for him. He picked up a fork and tossed it at Gizmo who frowned at him and threw it back.

"What was that for snot-head?" he snapped. Kyd shrugged.

"You know what I am so sick of this quiet act jerk-off!" the young boy said, "I think you do talk you just won't because you're stuck up barf-face!"

Kyd shook his head in disagreement. This wasn't really the sound he was going for but it filled the silence and calmed him down so he dealt with it and let Gizmo yell at him. The insults were annoying and juvenile and he often wondered it Gizmo came up with them in his spare time when he should be working or if they just came naturally to him. Either way he didn't stop for a full 10 minutes until Jinx jumped in and yelled at them both.

Many people he knew mistook his quietness for him being smug, something which annoyed him greatly as he wasn't rude by nature. The Monastery he grew up in as a child taught him that it was important to be polite and to return every good act that was done to you. Something he always tried to practice. However when you're a criminal not many people are willing to bestow a kind act upon you.

"Stop fighting you two!" Jinx said, "Grow up!"

"He started it!" Gizmo said pointing at Kyd while he pointed at Gizmo.

"Kyd I saw you throw the fork," Jinx said, "You can't say he started it when we all clearly saw you."

"Maybe Gizmo kicked him under the table and he was just getting him back," See-More mused.

"I did not touch the puke-head!"

"Did he kick you Kyd?" Jinx asked. Kyd blinked. Now here was a moral dilemma. Should he lie and get Gizmo into trouble so he would get yelled at more and there would be no more silence for awhile. Or did he tell the truth and risk and ear splitting silence that he hated so much. So he did what anyone in his dilemma would do, he lied. He pointed to Gizmo and nodded.

"You lying snot eating twerp!" Gizmo yelled at him trying to attack him. Mammoth grabbed the small boy by the scruff of the neck and soon a yell match ensued. Kyd sighed, feeling slightly guilty that he had got Gizmo into trouble. He liked the kid well enough and had nothing against him he just couldn't stand the quiet anymore. See-More's single eye portrayed a 'question mark' as he looked at him.

"Kyd what's up?" he asked. Kyd shook his head and continued to eat as silent as ever, still listening to Jinx and Gizmo have it out. He stood to his feet and started to clear the dishes.

"You need to grow up Gizmo!"

"I didn't do anything! Why do you always take his side anyway?"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

As much as Kyd liked sound this was too much even for him. He picked up two spoons and tapped them together loudly to get everyone's attention. They looked at him and he signalled them to stop fighting by holding a finger to his lips. He picked up a pen and pad of paper and started to write.

"What are ya doin'?" Billy asked him.

"Isn't it obvious snot for brains?" Gizmo asked, "He's trying to communicate with us. I guess he can't talk."

"Very perceptive of you," Jinx muttered sarcastically. Gizmo glared at her and soon the two of them were at it again. Kyd sighed silently and handed See-More his note.

"Listen up guys!" See-More called, "It says; 'Gizmo didn't kick me I just couldn't take the silence anymore. I had to do something to make someone talk. I apologize'."

"But if ya'll hate the quiet Kyd Wykkyd," Billy said, "Why don't ya talk?"

Kyd took the paper back and wrote something else for See-More to read.

"Says that 'I can't talk, I enjoy hearing other people's voices'."

"You are a creeper," Gizmo pointed out. Kyd frowned and wrote something else. See-More read it and his jaw dropped.

"Is this really called for?" he asked looking at Kyd who shrugged. See-More showed the note to Gizmo, his reaction was similar.

"So you don't like the quiet?" Jinx mused, "Not a big deal, a lot of people don't. I guess that since you are so quiet we always thought you preferred it."

Kyd shook his head and wrote again.

"Says, 'talk all you want it doesn't bother me'."

"Good to know!" Billy said, "I could tell ya a bunch of great stories about life on the farm."

Kyd visibly winced and wrote again. See-More looked at it and laughed.

"Says, 'I will have to draw the line somewhere'."

"Oh come on now," Billy said, "They're great stories!"

"Hey Kyd, See-More let's have a go at that new video game," Mammoth said. The two nodded and followed the burly young man into the den. Kyd was glad they were taking his issue with sound well, maybe now they would speak to him more and disregard his quiet nature.

"Wait for me," Gizmo said hurrying after them, "I wanna play too!"

"I play winner!" Jinx chirped. Billy frowned and looked at the pile of dishes.

"Oh sure!" he yelled after them, "Leave Billy with all the work!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Hehe, oh poor Billy. He makes me laugh; I can totally picture him as a farm boy. Many hands make light work!

Anyway I totally made up Kyd Wykkyd's past! He was only created for the show anyway so technically he doesn't have one I think the one I made up suits him though. Oh yeah and Angel was the chick he disappeared with after Cyborg destroys the Academy in the 'Deception' episode.

So I hope you all enjoyed this. Like I said above, I was thinking of making a little series out of this. A one shot for which ever character inspires me. I was thinking maybe Jericho next? He is such a little cutie! When I first saw him I was like 'Awwwwww so adorable.' But then when he did the eye thing, I was like 'Holy hell what was that!?!?' Anyway way that's enough from me. Thanks for reading. Cheers!


End file.
